ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core represents an important component of the University of Colorado's Population Center (CUPC) proposal in response to RFA-HD-20-015 for the Population Dynamics Research Infrastructure Program FY 2020 (P2C). CUPC requests renewal of infrastructure support for the five-year project period 2020?2025. The Administrative Core is CUPC's backbone, operating in the background to enable affiliates to focus squarely on their population science research. The Administrative Core is staffed by a director, program manager and grant specialist, with additional support from a university-funded Graduate Research Assistant and an undergraduate student supported by the Institute of Behavioral Science. Changes in the core are responsive to CUPC's growth, most notably in the last five years with affiliates engaging in increasingly complex, problem-driven projects. An important change is the elimination of the associate director (AD) position, thereby yielding salary savings. In lieu of the AD, the Development Core has been restructured with five faculty leads for primary research areas as well as a speaker series faculty coordinator. Since these new positions will also be on CUPC's Executive Committee, these changes will increase faculty engagement with the Center and broaden faculty participation in governance. Combined with these salary savings, generous new university investments in CUPC provide the opportunity to employ a full-time manager, a necessity given the additional activities taking place in the Development Core ? which is supported by the Administrative Core. New activities include a grant writing workshop, PRA working groups, additional speakers, and additional mini- conferences and workshops. The other P2C-supported Administrative Core staff member will be CUPC's grant specialist who provides personalized support with an emphasis on funding agencies and programs of particular relevance to population research. This specialized grant support has been deemed essential since CUPC's inception in 2005 and has provided important value-added. Finally, CUPC benefits substantially from being embedded in IBS which has a deep pool of efficiently-administered resources. Such efficiencies include CUPC's ability to benefit from IBS's faculty lines, space, and administrative resources such as post-award support.